Digimon Grey's anatomy style
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: well lets just say things are going to get a little crazy and when things get crazy things go wrong and lots of drama. It's a Taiora and you guys can decide the other couples you want, and if you've ever watched grey's anatomy than you know its crazy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I don't own digimon or Grey's anatomy

Digimon Grey's anatomy Style

Chapter one

The new intern and an old friend

It was a new day in Seattle and as usual it the sky was full of grey clouds, but to Sora that was normal. Sora was a young intern that worked at Seattle Grace the best hospital in all of Seattle. Sora had long auburn hair, crimson eyes and ruby lips. She was a beautiful young girl with a perfect figure.

As Sora got up the next to go to work she took a shower and brushed her teeth and then she got dressed, put her up and went out the door. When she got to work she noticed that the gossip was flying like crazy.

"Sora have you heard" Tiffany said.

"Have I heard what?" Sora said.

"About the new the intern of course" Tiffany said excitedly.

"Ya heard he's supposed to be really cute" Mimi said.

"Do you guys know this for sure" Sora said.

"Of course we are" Mimi and Tiffany said at the same time.

"Did you ask the chief?" Sora said.

"You mean Joe" Tiffany said.

"Of course Joe, who else, he is the chief of surgery after all" Sora said.

"Yes I asked him this morning" Mimi stated happily.

"Well does anybody know his name" Sora asked.

"Nope, Joe wouldn't tell me all he said is that he was an old friend and that I new him" Mimi said.

"If you and Joe know him do you thing that I might know him" Sora said.

But Mimi's thoughts were disturbed him Miranda came up to them.

"Excuse me don't you guys have rounds to be doing" Miranda said.

"Yes but we were just discussing some thing" Tiffany said.

"Well it's probably not as important as doing your Jobs" Miranda said.

"But" Mimi said.

"No Buts miss Tashikawa, or you'll end up in the free clinic and you know how boring it is in there" Miranda said.

"We'll get right on it Bailey" Sora said.

And with that they all left and went to go do their rounds.

Meanwhile Miranda was at the desk writing some thing when she noticed a hansom young man walk toward her. He had chocolate brown eyes, wild brown hair and lop sided grin on his face, he was wearing blue and white button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up, a pair of jeans and a really nice pair of sneakers. As he walked up to the desk Miranda asked "Can I help you sir."

"Actually you can" he said, "I'm the new intern they hired and I'm supposed to report straight to the chief of surgery."

"You mean doctor Kido" Miranda said.

"The one and only" he responded.

"Can I have your name, so I can check to make sure you're the real intern?" Miranda said.

"Of course, but are sure your just not being paranoid like Joe" he said.

"No, can I just have your name please" Miranda said getting a bit frustrated.

"My name is Tai Kamya" Tai said.

"Ah, your right here, I'll just page Dr. Kido" Miranda said.

But before she could page him, he was coming down the hall towards them.

"Ah Taichi you're here" Joe said.

"Of course I'm here where else would I be Joe" Tai said.

"I don't know" Joe said, "I'm just glad that you decided to transfer to Seattle Grace the beat hospital in Seattle."

"Ya well it's great to see to you, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you insisting I earn my internship here" Tai said.

"Oh and one more thing Joe, call me Tai not Taichi you know how that annoys me" Tai said.

"I'm sorry Tai where are my manners calling you by your full name is such a horrible thing to do to a guy" Joe said sarcastically.

"Wow Joe I didn't you could be sarcastic" Tai said jokingly.

"Oh Tai your so funny, you haven't changed much" Joe said.

"Well how about a tour of the hospital so I know where everything is" Tai said.

"Sure but one more thing" Joe said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"This is Dr. Bailey" Joe said, "You're her new intern."

"And I suggest that you listen to me and do as your told, mister I think I'm so funny" Miranda said.

"You really want to stay on her good side or you could end up in the free clinic" Joe said.

"And what's wrong with my free clinic, Dr. Kido" Miranda said.

"Nothing, well if I'm going to give you a tour we better go now" Joe said, and with that they left Miranda standing there. When they were far enough away from her Tai asked, "What's so bad about the free clinic?"

"Well it's the most boring part of the hospital, the interns just us as a resting place" Joe said.

"Oh, ok" Tai said and they went on with the tour.

Meanwhile back at the desk four Interns were coming and gossiping about the new intern.

"Can I help you three" Miranda said.

"Actually we were wondering whether or not the new intern was here yet" Mimi asked.

"Yes you just missed him he went off with Dr. Kido" Miranda said.

"Which way did they go" Matt asked.

"Why do ask Ishida" Miranda asked.

"Because we really want to meet him" Sora said.

"Well he'll be back down here in the pit in a little bit, he's just getting a tour and then he's all mine" Miranda said.

"Well in that case we'll just wait around here" Tiffany said.

"Well if you're going to do that you can just go work in the clinic then unless there is something you're supposed to be doing, let me see umm, I don't know like your jobs for instance" Miranda said.

"We'll get back to work right away" they all said at once.

"Well if you're going the go" Miranda said.

With that they all left.

"So Tai what do you think of Seattle Grace" Joe asked.

"I think it's an amazing hospital, I'm happy to be here" Tai said.

"Well I'm glad you like it here" Joe said.

All of a sudden a guy that looked a year younger than Tai ran up to Joe.

"A Joe there you are, I've been looking form you all over the place" The guy said.

"Ah Izzy do remember Tai" Joe asked ignoring what Izzy just said.

"Oh man how could I forget one of my best friends" Izzy said.

"Well guess who's here with me right now" Joe said.

"Oh my god Tai is that you" Izzy asked.

"The one and only" Tai said.

"How are you" Izzy asked.

"I'm good, you" Tai asked.

"I'm great, you working here now" Izzy asked.

"Ya I'm the new intern" Tai said.

"That's great, I'm an intern to" Izzy said.

"Well I guess we'll be working together than" Tai said.

"I guess so" Izzy said.

"You have any advice for me" Tai asked.

"Well, just that you should probably stay on Miranda's good side" Izzy said.

"That's what Joe said" Tai said.

"And he's right" Izzy said.

"And I know I could end up in the free clinic all day" Tai said.

"That's exactly right" Izzy said.

"Well Izzy we'll see you later so you should get back to work now ok" Joe said.

"Right away boss" Izzy said and walked off forgetting what he wanted to ask Joe.

After the tour Tai headed back down to the pit.

"Well, well, well I see you're back from the tour" Miranda said.

"This is an amazing hospital" Tai said.

"Yes I know Mr. Kamya" Miranda said.

"Hey listen I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning" Tai said.

"So you're apologizing to me Kamya" Miranda said.

"Yes, I didn't know I was going to be your new intern" Tai said.

"Well since it's your first day here at Seattle Grace I let you off easy, but the next time you'll be in trouble got it" Miranda said.

"Of course Dr Bailey" Tai said.

"Now lets get down to business" Miranda said, but before she could continue what she was going to say she was interrupted by her other interns and their high pitched creams.

"OH MY GOD, TAI IS THAT YOU" Sora screamed.

"The one and only" Tai said.

"I've missed you so much" Sora said.

"Ya it's great to see you, how are you" Tai said.

"I'm great, but when I first heard from Izzy that you were working here I didn't believe him but now I do, but any way how are you" Sora.

"I'm ecstatic" Tai said.

"You use to always say that Tai" Sora said.

"Wow Tai you haven't changed much" Mimi said.

"Ya the same old playboy that I know" Matt said.

"Ha, ha very funny you two" Tai said.

"Umm excuse me but this is not your social hour this your work hour people so I want you three to get back to work while I continue to talk to Mr. Kamya here, got it" Miranda said.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey" they all said together and then walked off.

"God I hope you're not like them bugging me 24/7 a day" Miranda said.

"I don't bug my boss 24/7" Tai said.

"That's good, now what was I saying before" Miranda asked.

"You were about to tell me the rules I think" Tai said sort of unsure.

"You think?" Miranda said.

"No I don't think I know you were about to tell me the rules" Tai said more sure of himself.

"Right, well the first thing is you do what I say, second you come when I page you, third if you're unsure of something come see me right away, fifth you don't bug me all the and you do your job got it" Miranda said.

"I've got, just basically do my job and stay out of your way, unless it's about something important" Tai said.

"You got it Kamya" Miranda said.

"So what's the first thing you want me to do" Tai asked.

"Well you can go to room 405 and help out Izumi and Dr. Torres, got it, good now go" Miranda said.

And without another word Tai left. Tai spent the rest of the day following around Izzy, Torres and Yang. It was a pretty hectic day all in all, after all he got to see most of his old best friends and found out that by not bugging Bailey he didn't get in as much trouble as the others. As Tai made his way to the door he noticed Sora sitting the bench. He walked up to her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she said.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Tai said.

"I guess so" Sora said.

"Sora is there anything wrong" Tai asked.

"No" Sora said.

"Are you sure" Tai said.

"Nope and why do you care" Sora said a little upset.

"Because I'm your friend and I care about you" Tai said while taking a seat next to her.

"Tai I'm sure there is nothing wrong ok" Sora said.

"Well if you say so, you just look unhappy and you were so happy this morning when you found out that I moved from New York City to come work at Seattle Grace" Tai said.

"You Moved from New York City just to come work here at Seattle Grace" Sora said.

"Ya Joe demanded that I come and erne my internship here" Tai said.

"Well I should probably let you go home" Sora said.

"Do you need a ride" Tai asked.

"No it's ok" Sora said.

"Are you sure" Tai said.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Tai" Sora said.

"See you tomorrow then" Tai said and with that he left a little worried about Sora.

"Are you ready to go" A cheery voice said.

"Ya I'm ready Mimi" Sora said. And they both left the hospital and went home.

A/N so what you think of my new story I think it's going to get crazy so please tell me what you think and don't forget to read&review thanks.  
PS: I haven't forgotten about the hooded swords man for those of you who are reading it and want to find out whats going to happen.


	2. Another day, another lie

Disclaim: i don't own digimon or grey's anatomy

Chapter 2

Another day, another lie

The next morning Sora woke up and looked out the window, it was raining and she just loved the rain. So she got up and had a piece of toast and then she took a nice hot shower and then she brushed her teeth and got dressed and went to the door, but she hesitated to leave, she was wondering if Tai would ask what was wrong with her again, but decided she better leave or before she was late for work, and with that she went out the door.

When she got to work everybody was standing around the desk.

"Hey guys, where's Tai" Sora said.

"We don't know we thought you would know" Mimi said.

"If he isn't here in 5minutes he's gonna be in trouble" Tiffany said.

"You said that, Bailey will be right mad if she finds out he's not here yet" Matt said.

"Who's not here yet?" Bailey said.

"Um I don't know what you're talking about" Matt said.

"Um I think you do" Miranda said.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Tai said.

"Well Mr. Kamya how come you're so late" Miranda asked.

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey I didn't hear the alarm go off" Tai said.

"Yeah and I'm the Easter bunny" Miranda said.

"But I didn't hear the alarm go off" Tai said.

"Any ways go do your rounds" Miranda said.

"Alright" Tai said and then he left to go do his rounds.

"Well that meant you guys as well" Miranda said.

"Right away Dr. Bailey" They all said and left just like Tai.

"Ah Dr. Bailey there you are" Derek said.

"Can I help you Dr. Shepherd" Miranda said.

"Yes you can" Derek said.

"What can I help you with" Miranda answered back.

"Well for starters do you have any interns I can have for today?" Derek asked.

"Yes, you can have Kamya" Miranda said.

"Thanks, oh and before I forget Joe's looking for you" Derek said and left off to go find Tai and change the surgical schedule.

On the fourth flour Tai and Izzy were making their rounds.

"So do you know what's up with Sora Izzy" Tai asked.

"No I don't" Izzy said.

"Ya she seems upset about something" Tai said.

"Who knows I thought you would know what's buggin her" Izzy said.

"Why would you think that" Tai said.

"Because she tells you everything" Izzy said.

"Well obviously she doesn't" Tai said.

"I bet Mimi knows what's buggin her" Izzy said.

"Probably Mimi knows everything about everything and her and Sora talk to each other an awful lot" Tai said.

Before Izzy could answer Dr. Shepherd came.

"Excuse me are you Tai Kamya by any chance" Derek said.

"Yes" Tai said a little hesitant.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Shepherd and you'll be working with me today" Derek said.

"Ok" Tai said.

"Well come on" Derek said.

"See you later Izzy" Tai said and walked off with Dr. Shepherd.

"Well I hope you like neurosurgery (A/N that means brain surgery)" Derek said.

"Brain surgery sounds like fun" Tai said.

"It's not that bad, it's actually quite fun, and you do it while the patient's awake" Derek said.

"Hey what other interns have you worked with?" Tai asked.

"Dr. Bailey normally sticks me with either Ishida or Izumi" Derek said.

"Which type of surgery do you prefer" Derek asked.

"I like cardio, but I've done brain surgery before" Tai said. (A/N cardio is heart surgery)

"You've done Brain surgery before?" Derek said.

"Ya in New York" Tai said.

"Impressive" Derek said.

So Tai followed Dr. Shepherd to one of the patient's rooms and while they were talking to the patient Sora was helping Dr Montgomery in the maternal fetal ward of the hospital. Dr Montgomery is a certified neo-natal surgeon. (A/N a neonatal surgeon is someone who operates on newborns)

"So Dr. Montgomery what are we going to do today?" Sora asked.

"Well we're going to check on Mrs. Morrison and then we're going to go down to the emergency room and see if there are any new cases ok" Addison said.

"Ok" Sora said.

Meanwhile Matt and Izzy were fallowing around Dr. Sloan.

"So what are we doing again?" Matt asked.

"We're going to give a girl a face lift, and you the one with the short hair get me a coffee would you" Mark said.

"Sure thing Dr. Sloan" Izzy said a bit angry that he had to go and get a coffee for Dr. Sloan, _God I hate being his intern_ Izzy thought.

Mean while Mimi was stuck in the free clinic with Dr. Grey and they were tending to a little girl who hurt her knee pretty bad. And Tiffany was with Dr. Yang and they were headed for a heart surgery.

So Tai and Dr. Shepherd were in surgery working on some guys' brain.

"So do you really think you can fix this guys' brain" Tai said.

"We're only taking a tumor out" Derek said.

………………………….

"Here's your coffee" Izzy said.

"Thanks, now the key to how plastics work is that we lift on the dotted line got that" Mark said.

"Ok, Dr. Sloan" Matt and Izzy said at the same time.

"Well I'm glad you understand my directions, so let's get this girl into surgery" Mark said.

So they went to surgery.

……………………………….

Sora and Addison were in the emergency room dealing with a pregnant mother who had fall down the stairs.

"How the baby, is the baby ok" the mother said all panicky.

"Your baby's fine" Addison said.

"And she's very healthy to" Sora said.

…………………………………………………..

"Tiffany can you pass be the scalpel please" Cristina said.

"No problem" and Tiffany passed her the scalpel.

"That's great can I have the clamps please" Cristina said.

"Hear you go" Tiffany said and passed her the clamps.

"Great, tweezers now" Cristina said.

So Tiffany past her the tweezers, meanwhile Tai was in the middle of a brain surgery, Izzy and Matt were in the middle a plastic surgery, while Mimi was tending to people in the free clinic and Sora was helping out Dr. Montgomery with the people who are pregnant.

Lunch time………………..

"Man what a morning, what did you do Tai" Matt asked.

"I did brain surgery but I prefer cardio" Tai said, "And what did you do?"

"Well Me and Izzy did some plastic surgery" Matt said.

"And he made me go and get his coffee, I wish I could have done brain surgery instead" Izzy said.

"Well at least you weren't stuck in the free clinic all morning, that's the most boring job in the whole world" Mimi complained.

"Well I got to help Dr. Montgomery in the maternity leave" Sora said.

"Well at least you got to do what you wanted to do" Izzy said.

"Well I got to do cardio with Yang, and it was amazing" Tiffany said.

"Hey Tai, have you chosen a specialty yet" Sora asked.

"Yes I have what about you have you chosen a specialty?" Tai said.

"Yes I have, I want to be a neo-natal surgeon, and you" Sora said.

"Well Cardio is my thing and that's the specialty I had chosen in New York and I'm sticking with it" Tai said.

"Wow cardio hard" Sora said.

"Not if know what you're doing" Tai said.

"And you know what you're doing" Sora said.

"Of course I do" Tai said.

"You always say that you know" Sora said.

"I do don't I, but I have every right to" Tai said.

"Ya, like you're always right" Sora said sarcastically.

"But I am always right" Tai said.

"Ya I'm sure" Sora said.

"When have I ever been wrong" Tai asked.

"Well there was that one time where you thought you could fly and you jumped off the retaining wall and broke your arm and your leg" Sora said.

"Hey I was seven and I didn't know any better, it was one mistake" Tai said.

"You've had more than one mistake" Sora said.

"So a mistake is a mistake" Tai said.

"Oh and what about all the trouble you've gotten yourself into" Sora stated.

"What kind of trouble" Tiffany asked.

"Well the bad kind of course" Sora said

"See you guys later I have to go" Tai said.

"Aw you're not leaving because of me are you?" Sora said.

"No it's not because of you I was just paged, see you later" Tai said and left the cafeteria.

"Well I have to get back to Dr. Montgomery now" Sora said and with that she left to.

"Have you guys noticed how Sora's been acting lately" Tiffany said.

"Ya I have" Mimi said, "she's been like this since yesterday."

"Do you think it has something to do with Tai" Matt asked.

"Probably" Izzy said, "I mean after all he did leave and when he left Sora was devastated, and now he's back."

"Could be" Matt said.

"Were they an item or something" Tiffany asked.

"No, but they were very close, they were like best friends" Mimi said, "Well I have to get back to the clinic now, cya later."

"Are you guys sure they didn't have a thing for each other" Tiffany said.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really know" Matt said, "but I have to now to, later."

"I have to go to, cya later" Izzy said and left like the rest of them.

Tiffany got up and decided to go to the pit and see if anybody needed any help.

…………………………………………

"You paged me" Tai said.

"Yes I did, I'm Dr Yang, and I'm the one in charge of cardio" Cristina said.

"Wow, and me" Tai said a little astonished.

"Well I read your profile and well it said that you are really good at cardio" Cristina said.

"Ya, cardio is my thing, I took to it just like that" Tai said.

"Well I'm glad that you're going to accept being my intern instead of Bailey's intern" Cristina said.

"Can you do that" Tai asked.

"Well I talked to the chief and he said I could have you, so I'll see you tomorrow then, on time right" Cristina said.

"Of course" Tai said.

"Oh and one more thing, Dr. Shepherd's looking for you" Cristina said and walked away.

Tai couldn't believe what just happened, one of the best cardio surgeons wanted him as her intern and wanted to teach him all she knew, and what was even better he wasn't Dr. Bailey's intern anymore he was Dr. Yang's now. So he went off in search of Sora to tell her the good news first and surely enough she was with Dr. Montgomery in the Maternity ward.

"Hey Sora, Guess what" Tai said.

"God Tai don't do that" Sora said.

"Don't do what" Tai said and gave her his dashing smile.

"Don't scare me like that" Sora said.

"Oh sorry, but anyway I have the most amazing news ever" Tai said still smiling.

"What you're getting your hair cut" Sora said.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny and no I'm not getting my hair cut" Tai said.

"Then I don't know what's so amazing then" Sora said.

"Well I am no longer Bailey's intern, I am now Yang's intern" Tai said.

"OMG REALLY" Sora screamed and jumped into Tai's arms giving him the biggest hug she had ever given him before.

"Ya and I was wondering if you would like to get a drink with me after work to celebrate" Tai said.

"Sure I'd love to, are you going to tell the others" Sora said.

"Ya but I thought I'd tell you first, after all you are my best friend" Tai said.

So Tai went of and told the others and invited them all to have a drink to celebrate, after all it's not everyday that your asked to be someone's intern.

A/N what do think I'm sorry I ended the chapter like I did and i'm sorry for the delay but I was really busy. I wonder wether Tai was telling the truth about being late and what's the deal with Sora well you'll find out so keep on reading and don't forget to review.


	3. A drink and arethey more than friends

Chapter 3

A drink and are they more than friends

As they all got off of work they went to the bar to celebrate with Tai.

"I can't believe Yang asked you to be her intern, she hates interns" Matt said.

"I know that's amazing how she wanted you and you're the new guy" Izzy said.

"I know right" Tai said.

"Well I'm happy for you" Mimi said.

"Thanks" Tai said.

"Your lucky cardio is fascinating" Tiffany said.

"Ya it's one thing I do know how to do right" Tai said.

"Well you're just lucky you'll never be stuck in the free clinic" Matt said.

"Ya that is lucky" Tai said, "Hey Sora you've been really quiet are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine" Sora said.

"Are you sure" Tai said.

"Yes now will you stop asking me that" Sora said a little annoyed.

"God Sora you don't have to be mean about it, I was just making sure you were ok" Tai said.

"Well you should keep yourself out of my business" Sora said.

"I'm sorry, I just care about you" Tai said.

"Oh if you care so much then why did you leave then" Sora said.

"Sora I didn't have a choice you know that" Tai said.

"Yes you did" Sora said.

"Well it's not everyday you win scholarship to Harvard medical school" Tai said.

"Well you should have gone to Yale instead" Sora said.

"You know what I wanted, but it's what my parents wanted" Tai said.

"Do you always do parents say, did they tell come to Seattle and work at Seattle Grace" Sora said.

"No I don't always listen to my parents and Joe offered me the internship" Tai said.

"And besides why would you care about me all you care about is yourself" Sora said now very upset.

"I care about you because you're my best friend and you know I don't just care about myself, and you were so happy for me earlier" Tai said.

"I'm still happy for you, but I wish you would've written me or even e-mailed me more than you did" Sora said now tears coming down her eyes.

"Sora please don't cry I couldn't I was really busy and I wish I could've, I bet you were really worried about me" Tai said.

"Ya I thought something happened to you" Sora said.

"Well nothing happened to me, I'm fine and in one piece" Tai said.

"You just had me really worried that's all" Sora said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry" Tai said and then got up and gave Sora a huge hug, everyone at the table just looked at the couple and started to talk again.

"Are you sure they were never an item" Tiffany said.

"Ya I'm sure" Mimi said.

"Like we said earlier they were just best friends" Matt said.

"Well I think they look good together" Tiffany said.

"Well to tell you the truth I think they like each other but who knows right" Matt said.

"Hey are you guys ever going to stop hugging or am I going to have to pull you guys apart" Mimi said.

"Maybe we should sit down now" Tai said.

"Ya that would probably be a good idea" Sora said and sat down next to Tai.

"So what were you guys talking about" Tai said.

"Oh nothing interesting" Mimi said.

"Were you guys talking about us" Tai said.

"Of course not how could you say something like that" Matt said.

"Easy cause it's something you guys would talk about" Tai said.

"Oh come on you no us better than that Tai" Matt said.

"Well I should probably get going now" Tai said, "Hey Sora do you need a lift home?"

"Ya sure" Sora said.

"Come on then" Tai said, and Tai paid the bill and him and Sora left.

"So Tai where's your car?" Sora asked.

"It's right here" Tai said.

"OMG where on earth did you get a car like that" Sora said.

"Um I don't know maybe a car dealership" Tai said.

"Tai you know what I mean" Sora said.

"Well you see my grate Aunt Marina died and left all her money to me and plus the NYC hospital pays good" Tai said.

"So you spent all your money on your Pontiac solstice" Sora said.

"No I didn't spend all my money on a car that's pretty impossible considering my Aunt was a billionaire" Tai said.

"She was a billionaire and gave you all her money" Sora said trying not to laugh.

"Well it's true, apparently I was the only she liked in the whole family" Tai said.

"Well that's just insane" Sora said.

"What's so insane" Tai said.

"Well you grate Aunt of course" Sora said.

"Are you going to get into the car or not" Tai said, So Sora got in the car and of they went. When Sora got home it was 12:00 at night so she thanked Tai for the ride and went inside her apartment and got ready for bed and all she could think of was one guy with wild brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and knew the next day was going to be hectic.

A/N ya know this was a short chapter can you forgive me so please read and review flames accepted.


	4. Is it the truth or is it just a rumor

Disclaim: I don't owne digimon or grey's anatomy

Chapter 4

Is it the truth or is it just a rumor

It was another Rainy day In Seattle when Sora's alarm went off, she hit the button on top of the alarm clock and it stopped beeping. She yawned and got out of bed and wondered whether Tai was up or not and hoping he wouldn't be late for work today like he was yesterday and worst of all he had never given the real reason for being late in the first place. _Stupid Tai_ she thought. So she got out of bed and got ready for work.

Meanwhile at Tai's apartment Tai's alarm went off Beep, Beep, Beep, "Stupid alarm" Tai mumbled as he hit the top of the alarm to stop the horrible beeping noise. Tai sat up and looked out the window to find another rainy day. _Does it ever stop raining here_ Tai thought to himself as he got out of bed and got ready for work so he wouldn't be late again for work?

………………………………………..

At the hospital Mimi and Matt were talking.

"Do you think Sora went home with Tai" Mimi said.

"Probably not, Sora's more responsible than that, and plus she would never sleep with Tai anyway" Matt said.

"How would you know whether she would sleep with him or not, you wouldn't would you" Mimi said.

"Well how do you know she would" Matt said.

"Well I know her better than you" Mimi said.

"So that doesn't mean you would know that she would sleep with him or not" Matt said.

"Can we stop talking about Tai and Sora for a while" Mimi said.

"Ya ok" Matt said.

"So what did you do when you went home last night?" Mimi asked.

"I went to bed" Matt said.

"Me to" Mimi said.

"Who are you working with today?" Mimi asked.

"I'm working with Sloan again and you" Matt said.

"Hey working together today" Mimi said excitedly.

"You're working with Sloan to" Matt said a little confused.

"That's what I said silly" Mimi said.

But before Matt could answer back Dr. Yang came running down the hall.

"Have you guys seen Kamya anywhere" Cristina said.

"He and Sora aren't supposed to be in for another our" Matt replied.

"Well I need him now" Cristina said.

"I have his cell number if you want to call him" Matt said handing his phone to Dr. Yang. Cristina hit Tai's number and it dialed.

………………………………………

Tai was in his car when cell went off, he instantly new it was Matt from the ring town that he used, so he picked up thing he better answer it or Matt will be mad at him. So he flipped the phone open and hello.

"WHERE ARE YOU" a woman's voice said from out of the phone.

"I'm on my to work" Tai said.

"Well you better here fast or else I'll put you in the free clinic fro the whole day" The voice said, and Tai being as dumbfounded as he was finally realized who's voice it was.

"Um Dr. Yang is that you" Tai said.

"Who else has the exact same voice as me" Cristina said.

"I still have fifteen minutes" Tai said.

"Well I need you now, and when you get to work I'll be in the O.R doing a heart surgery ok" Cristina said.

"Ok I'll get there as fast as I can" Tai said.

"You better" and she hung up.

………………………………………………………

Back at the hospital Sora had arrived.

"Why is Yang so upset" Sora asked.

"Because Tai's not here yet and she needs him for a surgery" Matt answered.

"But Tai's not even late yet" Sora said.

"Yeah I know" Mimi said all of sudden Tai ran through the doors and said "No time to talk, have to get to the O.R" and ran of to change.

"Well that was just rude" Mimi said.

"Well he is in a rush you know" Matt said.

"Was that just Tai I saw sprinting down the hall" Tiffany said.

"Yup" Matt said.

"Is he late" Tiffany asked.

"Nope" Sora replied.

"Weird" Tiffany said.

"Hey guys why is Tai in such a hurry" Izzy asked.

"Well let's just say it's a matter of life or death" Matt said.

"Ah late for a surgery" Izzy said.

"Yeah but he wasn't supposed to be in till 9:00" Matt said.

"I wonder if he has ever been late for a surgery before" Izzy said.

"I don't know, but Mimi and I have to go now" Matt said.

"Yeah me to, I'm working with Dr. Shepherd today, the brain is such a complex and interesting thing how it can hold all that information" Izzy said.

"Well it's pretty amazing how it holds all of your knowledge" Matt said.

"Well cya later" Izzy said.

"Later" Matt and Mimi said.

"Come on Mimi we have to go now, later guys" Matt said, and Mimi and Matt left.

"Well I have to go now to" Sora said.

"Me to" Tiffany said and with that they left the pit to go and do their jobs.

………………………………………….

"Ah Kamya get over here and use the scalpel to cut open that little part there on the heart" Cristina said.

"Right away" Tai replied and did as she instructed.

"Thank you, tongs now" Cristina said, and Tai passed her the tongs.

"Ah now that the shard of glass is out her heart Tai you can stitch her back up" Yang said, and Tai picked up the needle and special thread for surgeries and started to stitch the heart back up very carefully and than he used the special tiny scissors to cut the thread.

"Good job kamya, now all we have to close her up" Cristina said.

"Right" Tai said and they started to close her up.

…………………………………………………….

Meanwhile Mimi and Matt were following Dr. Sloan around.

"So you kiddies learning anything yet" Mark said.

"We are not kiddies" Matt said.

"Then what are you lovers" Mark said.

Matt and Mimi just looked at each other blushing at the comment made by Sloan.

"Will one of you lovers go and get me a coffee" Mark asked.

"We are not lovers" Matt said.

"Well you seem like it, you to are always together, at lunch and in the morning and I seen you at the bar sitting beside each other last night" Mark said.

"We were hanging with our friends last night" Mimi replied trying not to blush, because it was true her and Matt were always together.

"Were they the two who were standing up hugging each other" Mark said.

"Yeah that was Tai and Sora" Matt said.

"Ah those two make a good couple to" Mark said.

"Whatever" Matt said trying not to blush as well.

"You go and get me a coffee" Mark said to Mimi, So Mimi walked of to get Sloan a coffee.

"So Ishida you do like Tachikawa don't you" Mark asked.

"Ah" Matt said.

"Ah isn't an answer, and besides I see the way you look at her" Mark said.

"What do you mean by that" Matt said.

"Well when she walks of you watch her until she disappears behind the wall and you can't keep your eyes of her, it's almost like you're undressing her with your eyes" Mark said.

Before Matt could argue back Mimi came down the hall with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hear you go" Mimi said.

"Thanks doll" Mark said, and they continued doing whatever they were doing which wasn't much.

………………………………………………..

Izzy was in the middle of removing a tumor from a guy brain.

"All right now use the scalpel and cut along the line closest to the tumor" Derek said.

"Ok" Izzy said and did as he was instructed, and him and Dr. Shepherd kept working on removing the tumor from the guy's brain.

While they did that Tiffany was stuck in the free clinic for the whole day.

…………………………………………….

Meanwhile Sora was making her rounds with Dr. Montgomery.

"So Dr. Montgomery are we going to be doing any surgeries today?" Sora asked.

"Probably not, we just have a lot of check-ups to do today" Addison said.

"So we're just going to do a whole bunch of ultra sound" Sora said.

"Yup that is exactly what we are doing today, unless there emergency" Addison said.

"Sounds like fun" Sora said under her breath.

"Yes I know today is so exciting" Addison said.

"We should probably continue then" Sora said, and so they both continue to do their rounds.

……………………………………………………….

Lunch time

In the cafeteria Tai and Matt were sitting and eating their lunch.

"So Tai do you like Sora" Matt asked.

"Um in what way" Tai said.

"You know the like, like her way" Matt said.

"Oh you mean am I in love with her" Tai said.

"Well are you?" Matt asked.

"Um well maybe, does it matter" Tai said.

"Well I just want to know and plus you guys are always hanging out and you did drive her home, and if you tell me I'll tell you who I like" Matt said.

"Oh Matt I already know who you like" Tai said.

"Oh really then who is it" Matt said.

"It's Mimi" Tai said.

"How did you know that" Matt said.

"Oh well it was just obvious and Sloan said that you did" Tai said.

"Sloan is spreading it around" Matt said starting to freak out a little.

"Yup" Tai said, "But don't worry Mimi doesn't, I think" Tai said.

"Well you know what you like Sora and don't say you don't because you do" Matt said.

"How would you know whether or not I like Sora" Tai said.

"Because of the way you look at her, the way you talk to her, the way you watch her, and besides you liked her in high school" Matt said.

"How did you know that" Tai said.

"Oh Tai all of us digidestineds knew accept for Sora" Matt said.

"Ok you caught me I still like Sora Takenouchi" Tai said.

"I knew it" Matt said.

"Of course you did, speaking of the girls where are they" Tai said.

"Yeah I haven't seen them since this morning, and where is Izzy because I really need to talk to him" Matt said.

"I know where Izzy is" Tai said.

"Where is he?" Matt asked.

"He's still in surgery with Dr. Shepherd" Tai said.

"And the girls" Matt said.

"I don't, but I'm being paged so see you later" Tai said and left the cafeteria.

All of a sudden Sora and Mimi showed up.

"Hey Matt" Mimi and Sora both said at the same time.

"Hey girls" Matt said.

"Hey do you know where Tai is?" Sora asked.

"Well you just missed him, he was just paged" Matt said.

"Oh" Sora said a little disappointed.

"Well I have to go, but if you look around I'm pretty sure you'll be able to find him" Matt said, and then he left as well.

"I have to go find Tai" Sora said, and then she left as well.

Mimi was left all alone so she decided to go off and find Matt and Tiffany was so busy in the free clinic that she wasn't going to have time to eat lunch so Mimi left.

………………………………………………….

Meanwhile up on the fourth floor Tai was busy checking a patient's heart rate when Sora came running up to Dr. Yang.

"Dr. Yang have you seen Tai?" Sora asked.

"He's over there" and Cristina pointed over to where Tai was.

"Hey Tai" Sora said.

"Oh hey Sora where were at lunch" Tai asked.

"Well I was busy with Dr. Montgomery, and why were in such a rush this morning?" Sora asked.

"Oh well I was apparently late for a surgery this morning so I'm sorry about not saying hi this morning" Tai said.

"Hey did you hear that Matt likes Mimi" Sora said.

"Yes I did" Tai said.

"How come you're not looking at me while I'm talking" Sora asked.

"Because I'm watching this guy's heart rate" Tai said and looked at for a second and flashed her, his magnificent smile.

"Oh I didn't realize you were busy" Sora said.

"It's ok I always have time to talk to you" Tai said.

"Right, so are you busy tonight?" Sora asked.

"No, why" Tai asked.

"Well maybe you would like to come over to my apartment tonight for a little while" Sora said.

Tai stopped doing what he was doing and looked at her a bit surprised at what she had just said.

"What's wrong" Sora asked.

"Nothing, sure I guess I can come over for a little bit" Tai said.

"You guess" Sora said.

"Yes Sora I can come over for a little while ok" Tai said.

"Great see later then" Sora said and walked out of the room and while she walked out of the room Tai watched her with a confused look on his face.

_Did she just ask me out _Tai thought to himself?

"Kamya can you please stop starring into space and keep checking that guys heart rate before you let him die" Cristina said.

"Of course Dr. Yang" Tai said and started to do what he was doing before he was interrupted by Sora.

……………………………………………………………

By the end of the day Tai was pretty tired but he said he would go over to Sora's for a little bit. Matt was coming toward Tai.

"I think she knows I like her" Matt said to Tai.

"Um yeah whatever" Tai said.

"Are you listening to me at all, I said I think Mimi know I like her" Matt said again.

"Did you know Sora asked me to come over to her house tonight" Tai said.

"It sounds like you have a hot date with Sora" Matt said.

"Yeah that's what it sounds like, do you think she likes me the same way I like her" Tai said.

"Maybe but have you seen Izzy" Matt asked.

"You know what I haven't seen him all day" Tai said.

"Well see you tomorrow" Matt said and went out the doors leaving Tai sitting in the waiting room.

"Ready to go" an energetic voice said.

"Ah" Tai said.

"It's Sora, are you ready to go" Sora said again.

"Yeah lets get out of here" Tai said and they both left out the doors together.

A/N wow I'm amazed that I even got this chapter up I thought I would have to make you guys wait until monday but what a chapter where was Izzy and do the girls like the guys in the same wya well you'll just have to find out won't you, well peace out for now.


	5. At Sora's

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon or grey's anatomy**

Chapter 5

At Sora's

Tai and Sora arrived at Sora's apartment. They walked up to the third floor and Sora pulled out her key and unlocked the door.

"So you coming in" Sora asked.

"Yeah" Tai said and he walked through the door of Sora's apartment.

"Make yourself at home" Sora said.

"Ok" Tai said and sat down. "Nice apartment" he said.

"Not really" Sora said, "I bet your apartment."

"Maybe" Tai said.

"So would you like a glass of wine" Sora asked.

"Sure" Tai said.

"Red or white" Sora asked.

"White" Tai said, and Sora came out with two glass of white wine.

"Thanks" Tai said.

"You're welcome" Sora said.

"So Sora why'd you want me to come over" Tai said.

"I just wanted to talk to, because I missed you at lunch and I haven't seen all day" Sora said.

"Sorry about today" Tai said.

"Why were you in such a rush today" Sora asked.

"Well, I was late for a surgery that I didn't know about and Dr. Yang needed me to check in all her patients" Tai said.

"Wow that must have been a busy day" Sora said.

"I guess, but enough about me what about you" Tai said.

"Well my day was good except for a certain brown haired man with chocolate brown eyes was missing today" Sora said.

"Sorry I screwed up your day" Tai said.

"Well you should be" Sora said.

"Oh and way should I" Tai said.

"Because every time I see you or talk to you, you make me smile even through the stormiest weather" Sora said.

"I make you happy" Tai said.

"That's what I just said" Sora said.

"Sora when my day is upside down you always seem to turn it around" Tai said.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"Definitely" Tai said and the two of them where were being pulled into each other as if a huge magnet was attached to their lips, but all of sudden there was a huge bang on the door and someone screaming "Sora you home if you are please open up I have something to tell", and the two pulled away from each other.

"I better get that" Sora said apologetically.

"Ok" Tai said, _I was so close to kissing her_ Tai thought.

Sora opened the door to reveal a panting Mimi.

"Mimi what are you doing here" Sora said.

"Can I come in" Mimi said.

"I guess so" Sora said, _only Mimi could ruin a perfect moment like this_ Soar thought.

"Thanks because it's really important" Mimi said.

"Just come and sit in the living room" Sora said.

"Oh I didn't know you had company" Mimi said.

"It's ok Mimi you're not disturbing us" Sora said and sat down next to Mimi.

"So what's wrong" Sora asked.

"Well there are rumors that Matt likes me and that I like him" Mimi said.

"But Mimi don't you like Matt?" Sora said.

"Well yes but what if the rumor isn't true and he doesn't like me the way I like him" Mimi said.

"I'm pretty sure no wait I'm a hundred percent sure that the rumor is true" Tai said.

"And how would you know that" Sora said.

"Well because I spent my whole lunch break with Matt" Tai said.

"And he told you that he liked Mimi" Sora said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Tai said.

"You mean he actually does like me" Mimi said.

"Yeah so now you can go home" Tai said.

"God don't be so rude" Mimi said, "It's not like you two were doing anything important" Mimi said.

"Well I have to go Sora" Tai said.

"Tai don't go" Sora said.

"Sora I have to" Tai said.

"Why" Sora said.

"Because I have to go to bed so I can get up in the morning and get to work on time" Tai said.

"Bye Tai" Sora said.

"See you tomorrow" Tai said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went out the door.

"So Mimi listen I'm Tired so you should go now so I can get some sleep" Sora said, and with that she ushered Mimi out the door and went off to bed wondering what that kiss was going to be like.

**A/N I'm sorry for the short chapter but I promis the next chapter will be longer and there will be alot more mimato and of course taiora so peace out for now.**


	6. A new day

**Disclaim: i don't own digimon or grey's anatomy**

Chapter 6

A new day

Sora woke up the next morning remembering the events of last night and remembered how Mimi disturbed hers and Tai's moment with her own problem. So she decided to get up and get ready for work. When she got there Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and Tiffany were already there.

"Hey guys, why are you here so early?" Sora asked a little shocked that everyone was here already.

"Morning Sora how'd you sleep last night" Tai asked while handing her a coffee.

"I slept great but you guys still didn't answer my question" Sora said.

"Well I have surgery to do this morning, and I don't know about the others" Tai said.

"Ok thanks for the coffee Tai" Sora said.

"No problem" Tai said looking at a peace of paper.

"Um excuse me is that peace of paper more important than looking at me" Sora said.

"Sorry Sora I was just reading the memo that Dr. Yang left me, and you are way more important than this stupid peace of paper" Tai said.

"Thanks" was all Sora managed to say.

"Well I have to go, see you at lunch" Tai said and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek before he left them all to go to his surgery with Dr. Yang.

"So are you and Tai together now" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Sora said.

"Well it seems like it" Izzy said.

"Hey Izzy where were yesterday" Matt said.

"Oh I was doing multiple surgeries" Izzy said.

"Well that explains why we didn't see you at all yesterday" Matt said.

"But I heard the most interesting rumor yesterday" Izzy said.

"Oh really" Matt said looking a little worried.

"Yeah I heard that Matt likes Mimi, so do you like her or is it a rumor" Izzy asked.

"Um well Um" Matt said.

"Matt that's not an answer" Izzy said.

"Maybe" Matt said.

"Is that maybe the rumor is true or is that a maybe you like her" Izzy said.

"Izzy your words are confusing and I have to go" Matt said and left the pit.

"Well I have to go to" Izzy said and left as well.

"Well I'm with Dr. Torres today" Mimi said and left to.

"Dr. Montgomery is waiting for me" Sora said and left and Tiffany went off with Dr. Grey.

………………………………………………..

"All right Kamya can you please check that mans heart rate than we can go into surgery" Cristina said.

"Of course Dr. Yang" Tai said and did as she instructed.

"How's his pulse" Cristina asked.

"His pulse is fine Dr. Yang" Tai said.

"That's great let's get this man into surgery" Cristina said, and they wheeled him down to the O.R.

………………………………………………………

"What are we doing today" Izzy asked Dr. Shepherd.

"Well first we are going to check on our patients, Then we are probably going to do a surgery and whatever the schedule says" Derek said.

"Well today is going to be a good day then and I am so exhilarated that I could that most ridiculous dance in the world" Izzy said.

"I think that's a little to much information for me" Derek said.

"Sorry sir" Izzy said.

"It's ok let's just get back to doing our rounds" Derek said.

"Of course sir" Izzy said and they continued their rounds.

…………………………………………………….

"Hey Dr. Torres do you ever wish a rumor was true?" Mimi asked.

"Um, depends on the rumor" Callie said.

"Well have you heard the rumor about Matt?" Mimi asked.

"You mean the rumor that he likes you" Callie said.

"Yeah that one" Mimi said a bit nervous.

"So you like Ishida" Callie said.

"Yeah I do is that a problem" Mimi asked.

"No not at all, now let's get back to our rounds ok" Callie said.

"Ok, Dr. Torres" Mimi said and they continued with their rounds.

……………………………………………………………

Meanwhile Matt was scrubbing in on a plastic surgery with Dr. Sloan.

"You know kid if you ask her out she'll probably say yes" Mark said.

"Maybe but what if she doesn't like and I ask her out and she says no and are friendship isn't the same" Matt said.

"Well your friend Kamya's relationship with Takenouchi seems fine" Mark said.

"We don't even know if they're together" Matt said.

"Well it seems like it" Mark said.

"Well I just don't want to ruin our friendship" Matt said.

"Let's just get back to the surgery" Mark said and they continued with the surgery.

…………………………………………………….

"Do you think me and Tai look good together" Sora asked.

"Do you mean Kamya" Addison said.

"Yes" Sora said.

"Well you guys do seem like you guys are together" Addison said.

"Does it really seem that we're together" Sora asked.

"Well you two are always together and you guys seem perfect for each other" Addison said while checking a mother's stomach.

"Do you think I should ask him out or something" Sora said.

"No, you should always let the guy ask you out" Addison said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because they're men and it makes them feel manlier if they ask you instead of the other way around" Addison said.

"Ok then if you say so" Sora said.

"Oh I know so, now we have more patients to take care of" Addison said.

………………………………………….

Meanwhile Tiffany was with Dr. Grey in the O.R doing a lung surgery and listening to music.

…………………………………………

At lunch Sora and Mimi were the only ones sitting at the table.

"So Mimi do you think me and Tai would make a good couple?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely" Mimi said.

"Why would you say that" Sora said.

"Because you guys were made for each other" Mimi said.

"Who are made for each other?" Tai said.

"Um" Mimi said.

"Um isn't an answer" Tai said.

"Well is there any thing you want to ask Sora" Mimi said.

"Ask her what?" Tai said.

"You know the big question" Mimi said.

"Um, what are you talking about" Tai said.

"You know what I'm talking about" Mimi said.

"No I really don't" Tai said.

"Oh you're hopeless" Mimi said.

"Sora do you know what she was talking about" Tai asked.

"Yeah but just forget about it ok" Sora said.

"Ok, so you know what you should come over to my apartment" Tai said.

"Are you asking me to come over to your place tonight" Sora said.

"Yeah I am" Tai said.

"Are you cooking?" Sora asked.

"No I was thinking Chinese instead" Tai said.

"That's probably a good idea" Sora said.

"Are you saying that I can't cook" Tai said.

"Well the last time you cooked you almost blew up the kitchen remember" Sora said.

"Hey that was one time and it was pie ok" Tai said a little annoyed.

"Who blows up a pie any way" Sora said in a taunting voice.

"Ok I get it but I can cook now" Tai said.

"Ok I'll stop teasing you" Sora said.

"You better" Tai said.

"What you'll do if I don't" Sora said in her innocent voice.

"I guess I'll have to get you" Tai said.

"Oh I'm so afraid" Sora said sarcastically.

"Well you should be" Tai said.

"And why should I be afraid of you?" Sora asked

"Because I said so" Tai said, and as soon as he said that his pager went off.

"I have to go see you guys later" Tai said and left the cafeteria.

"So Mimi what you and Matt" Sora said.

"What about me and Matt" Mimi said

"Well you guys are always together and you do like him and Tai said he liked you" Sora said.

"Yeah but what if he was just saying that" Mimi said.

"Who was saying what" Matt said.

"And where's Tai" Izzy said.

"Well Tai said something and he was paged 5minutes ago" Sora said.

"Oh cause I really had to discuss something privet with him" Izzy said and left to go look for his friend.

"So Mimi what are you doing to night" Matt asked.

"Nothing, why?" Mimi said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to and get a drink or something but you don't have" and Mimi cut him off right there, "I'd love to Matt" Mimi said in a really happy voice.

"Great" Matt said.

"Well I have to go and find Tiffany" Sora said and left the blue cafeteria table and the doors.

"Well I guess it's just us" Matt said.

"No it's just you I'm being paged but see you later" Mimi said and left through the cafeteria doors as well leaving Matt all alone. Matt just sat there thinking for a few minutes before he was paged and he left the cafeteria as well.

……………………………………………..

"There you are" Cristina said, "There has been a huge car crash and the women who was driving is seriously hurt and has been brought to the trauma center ready to be operated on."

"That's horrible" Tai said.

"Well let's get her into surgery" Cristina said, and they wheeled her down the hall to the O.R for surgery.

………………………………………………….

"Dr. Bailey do you know where Tai is" Izzy asked desperately.

"I believe he's in surgery with Dr. Yang" Miranda said.

"Thanks, Dr. Bailey" Izzy said and left for the O.R at top speed.

………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile the girls' parents were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for news of their Daughter.

……………………………………………………………

Sora, Tiffany and Izzy were watching the heart surgery threw the special room with the glass window that was use for watching surgeries.

"How long is this surgery going to be' Izzy said while fidgeting in his seat.

"Why do you have to go to the bathroom or something" Tiffany said.

"No I just have to talk to Tai really bad" Izzy said still fidgeting.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"Oh I just have to consult something with him that you guys don't need to know about' Izzy said.

"Whatever" Tiffany said and continued to watch the surgery.

…………………………………………………

Meanwhile they were removing a large piece of glass that was lodged into her chest going into her heart.

"Scalpel" Cristina said, and Tai passed it to her.

"Tweezers" Cristina said, and Tai passed them to her.

"Now lets remove this shard of glass" she said, "And Tai please place your hand there and pull up gently, you're doing great, just a little more" Cristina said, and Tai finally pulled the piece of glass out of the girls chest and heart.

"Good job Kamiya, now lets sow her back up, needle please" Cristina said and passed her the needle and she started to the girl back up.

After the surgery was over Tai just wanted to go back to his apartment and lie down but then he remembered that Sora was coming over. As Tai made his way to the lobby of the hospital Dr. Bailey called after him.

"Kamiya where do you think you're going" She said in her bossy voice.

"Waiting for Sora then home" he said.

"Well you're not going anywhere Izumi's looking for you" She said.

"Well you tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow, because my shift is over and I'm tired and hungry so tell him I'll see him tomorrow" Tai said.

"He said it was urgent" Miranda said.

"What floor is he on" Tai asked.

"Here he comes right now" Miranda said and walked off toward the steal elevators.

"Tai wait don't go" Izzy said out of breath.

"Izzy is this so important that I can't go home and eat supper with Sora" Tai said.

"Actually this can't wait" Izzy said.

"And why not, it's not like I'm dieing" Tai said.

"You're not but your sister was in a horrible accident on her way here to visit you and now she's in the hospital with cracked ribs, a broken leg and arm and she might need surgery" Izzy said out off breath, "And you're not an easy person to find in this place you're always busy doing a surgery or walking around checking on everything with Dr. Yang" He said even more out of breath.

Tai's face was full of horror as if he had lost the most important thing in his life. All of a sudden Sora came running down the hall.

"Hey you ready to go" Sora said but as she said this she noticed Tai's horror stricken face.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"Well change of plans it turns out my sister is badly injured and we should go see her, so can I get a rain check for maybe later tonight" Tai said.

"Let's go and see your sister and make sure she's ok" Sora said.

"Izzy what floor is she on" Tai asked.

"The fourth" Izzy replied and before he could get another word in Tai and Sora were in that elevator foster then lightning. When they got to the fourth floor they seen a nurse with blond hair and she was at the desk looking at clip board.

"Can I help you" her board voice said.

"Yeah is there a Kari Kamiya here" Tai said in an impatient voice.

"Yes room 405 but you can't go in there" the nurse said in a board voice.

"We're doctors though" Tai said.

"Well in that case go right on in" she said still looking at her clipboard.

Tai and Sora rushed to room 405 and Tai flung the door the open to reveal a very hurt and startled Kari.

"Kari are you ok I had know idea that you were even here, Way didn't you send somebody to come and get me" Tai said a little scared and happy to see that his sister was alive.

"Tai I'm fine and I didn't want to disturb you while you were working" Kari said weakly.

'I'm just glad that you're ok, Sora's here to" Tai said sitting next to her in a red plastic chair.

"Hey Kari how are you feeling and what happened" Sora said concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine" she said and was cut off by her brother.

"You got stuck in the middle the giant car crash on your way her didn't" Tai said.

"Yeah I did" Kari said "and it happened so fast."

"Well you should get some rest, and when you get out of this hospital you can stay with me until mo and dad come" Tai said.

"Thanks Tai you're a good brother" Kari said and went to sleep. While Tai and Sora tiptoed out of the room as not wake her.

Sora got into Tai's car and shut the door.

"So do you still feel like chine's or do you want me to take you home" Tai said glumly.

"Tai I still feel like chines and I think we both could use some cheering up.

"Yeah so we go get the food then back to my apartment" Tai said and drove off.

**Author's note: sorry for the long wait but I was really busy well I hope you like this chapter because I was up to 2;00AM in the morning finishing it so please review and if you have any coments about my spelling or how to fix my story please tell me because the more you help the better my story will be with your help so tell me something is wrong with my story and I'll try to fix it ok and thanks.**


End file.
